Naruto: Next Generation
by FunnySideUp
Summary: Takes place 8 years after the Chapter 699; the Next Generation of shinobi give it their all as they face new challenge and overcome new threats to ninja world. Please R&R
1. The Start of a New Beginning!

-A little earlier, another place-

"Haruto, wake up or you'll be late!" a tan-skinned woman with short neck-length brown hair and light brown eyes called from downstairs, as she cooked. She wears a high-collared, yellow sleeveless blouse under a long red, loose-fitting dress and blue sandals.

In a flash a boy, twelve years of age, appeared downstairs, fully in gear. He is tan-skinned and has short, spiky brown, hair and a pair of big green eyes. He wears a red sleeveless hooded-sweatshirt over a short-sleeved blue shirt and knee-length black pants. His headband is tied on his forehead, a shuriken holster attached to his left knee, and black shinobi sandal. "Hmm… you're in a hurry today Haruto…" the woman smiled.

"Today I become a full-fledged shinobi aunt Suzume," stated Haruto with a wide smile, adjusting his headband.

"Well you can't leave yet Haruto, you haven't eaten yet," the woman stated.

"Ah man! Not today aunt Suzume" the boy snapped annoyed, "I wanna be there extra early, just in case I get a sweet ninja perk or something."

"Alright, alright" the woman laughed lightly. "Wait a minute" she announced, before scurrying to the back and coming back, "Here, take this" she said while putting a necklace with a ruby shard around his neck. "This is a very special necklace Haruto, please take great care of it," the woman smiled before kissing his forehead.

"Okay aunt Suzume, I gotta run," the boy ran out of the compound at top speed. The woman merely let out a sigh and smiled at the sight, _"He has grown Konohana…"_

Haruto reached his destination in a record time, yet stopped just before the classroom, calmly walking in. All the other graduates seemed to already be there, chatting with one another and making a huge commotion. Haruto walked over to a seat towards the back. Although he didn't notice, a girl stared at him with surprised eyes.

"_I still can't believe he actually passed…" _the girl half smirked. She is fair-skinned and has waist-length wavy, pale blonde hair, along with teal eyes. She wears a white, short-sleeved kimono blouse with dark blue trimmings held together by a dark blue obi. Over her obi is her blue shinobi headband and under her kimono is a mesh t-shirt. She also has tight dark blue shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

"Haruto, ya big dope, what are you doing here!" announced a boy his age as he walked through the doorframe, entering the classroom. The boy is wearing a long sleeved white uniform and a black jacket with a white collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by gray two buttons on the collar. He also wore a black belt, shinobi sandals, and the standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector.

"Ah great _you're _here," Haruto said with a scowled face as the boy sat next to him, "Say, Daisuke, could you be any less loud?" added Haruto. Daisuke gave him an angry look: "Whatever Haruto, at least I didn't graduate dead last this year," Daisuke smirked with crossed arms as Haruto readied his fists with pupiless eyes.

"Hmm… what are you two doing here?" a boy asked, baffled by Daisuke and Haruto's presence. He has spiky silver hair, and has light brown eyes. He wears a black T-shirt with short sleeves. On his neck is a white scarf that hangs just above his waist. He also has a small holder in the back of his pocket. He also wears black pants up to his calves and bandages cover the rest of his leg up to his blue shinobi sandals and a mask over the lower-half of his face. His forehead protector is worn like a belt. "Seriously, you two wouldn't last a day as shinobi," he added. Haruto, however, was not about to let all of this go and he quickly snapped: "Hey, Kokumo, do you see this, it's called a headband you old man!" Daisuke quickly added: "Yeah! Maybe if you take that stupid ask off your face, you'd see we got our graduation headbands, too!"

"My mask has nothing to do with—"the one named Kokumo started angrily, but he quickly calmed down, "It can't be helped…" Kokumo simply shrugged it off and walked to his seat.

"…And that's the 100th rule in the Shinobi Rule Book" said a girl as she entered the classroom, talking to another girl. The one talking has shoulder length orange hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a yellow sleeveless qipao-style blouse with orange sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as beige pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals.

The girl next to her seemed very irritated but, she turned toward Daisuke and Haruto, blushed, and then waved. This girl has light brown hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wears a purple qipao dress with white floral designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she uses to accentuate her face.

"_Is it me or…is Kumiko waving at me,_" Daisuke thought as he blushed and waved back. Haruto noticed this and narrowed his eyes at his friend. _"Hey… what's Daisuke all smiley about." _

The girl named Kumiko then ran towards Daisuke and Haruto and they both blushed hard. Daisuke held out his arms, but Kumiko pushed both of them out of that way with: "Move you idiots!" She immediately dropped her aggressive attitude and began to blush at the boy in front of her. "Hey…uhh…Takeru I was wondering if…ya know…since you're sitting alone and all," Kumiko said as she looked away.

The boy merely looked at her and said nothing. He has waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that frames both sides of his face, and dark eyes. His forehead protector is worn directly on his forehead. He also wears a white short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that shown out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit is completed with blue hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional shinobi sandals, and a blue haori with the Hagoromo clan sign on the back, and a scroll on his back.

A girl walked down to where Kumiko was and grabbed her arm: "Back off Murasaki, I got here way before you! I should be the one sitting next to Takeru." She is a fair-skinned girl of average height with black eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale light green hair, which is always seen in straight, high pig-tails with two chin-length bangs framing her face. She wears a sleeveless mesh armor shirt under a pale yellow stomach-revealing, short-sleeved shirt. Under that is an open, sleeveless red vest. She also wears purple black wristbands, and her forehead protector around her neck. In the back of her vest is a pink flower

"Oh well Nibana, I asked him first!" Kumiko argued and the girls continued to bicker as Haruto and Daisuke rubbed the bumps on their heads. Takeru merely thought: _"Idiots…all of them."_

Kakashi sat at his desk, observing the purple ball before him with his dark eyes. He watched the events as they went on in the Academy. He observed Takeru along with the several jonin in the room, most notably Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata. But, Shikamaru was the first to speak: "The best student in the Academy this year, Takeru Hagoromo…that's him right?"

"Yes, that's him alright" Kakashi nodded. Shikamaru's is now twenty-two and has grown considerably taller and he has a more mature facial structure. His ponytail is further out and spikier. He dons a simpler chest-guard with only one pocket on the left side of it. The chest-guard is a forest green with clipped-on shoulder pads and high collar. He also wears taller sandals reaching more past his calves.

"He's of the Hagoromo clan, right Lord Hokage?" Hinata asked. Hinata is now twenty-two has changed her previous outfit to a slightly more revealing and form-fitting one. She is now seen wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs, and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots. Hinata's hair has slightly increased in length and volume.

"Yes he is," Kakashi said gruffly, without taking his eyes off of the crystal ball.

"_Haruto Sarutobi, eh..?" _Naruto thought with a plain expression. Naruto is also twenty-two years of age, has grown taller again, has cropped his hair short, and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm and his right arm was replaced with an artificial one, created from Hashirama's cells by Tsunade, which is completely covered in bandages.

-Academy-

"Alright everyone, take your seats" the man known as Iruka said. Everyone sat down, most notably, from right to left, Takeru, Kumiko, Daisuke, Haruto, and the orange-haired girl in one row. Iruka's now wears an Uzumaki clan logo armband on his left arm with the new standard flak jacket and high-top sandals.

"_There were a lot of graduates this year…I just hope we made the right decision…" _Iruka then set his eyes upon Haruto and Daisuke: "_Those two are quite troublesome though…Should I have even promoted them as genin? What are you thinking Iruka! You are supposed to have faith in all of your students…Even the most idiotic ones….You learned that a long time ago_" he summed up as the two took their seats.

The Chunin decided to shake this off and spoke up, gaining the attention of the class: "First off I'd like to congratulate you all on passing the final exam and becoming shinobi! But keep in mind you are only genin and the journey ahead is going to be very hard. From now on you'll receive duties, which you'll have to fulfill for the good of the village. As you know, there was a great turnout this year, more graduates than ever before. Because of that, you'll be divided into five-man teams, each under supervision of a jonin."

"_A FIVE man squad!?" _Kumiko and Nibana thought at the same time."Looks like one of us is gonna be in Takeru's group, hm Kumiko?" Nibana chuckled. Kumiko turned around and said: "It's so gonna be me, just you wait Nibana." Kumiko said this confidently, much to Nibana's annoyance. Takeru, however, had different thoughts: _"Groups of five…that's just more people in my way."_

"_I hope I'm in Kumiko's group!" _Daisuke thought while fantasizing about their times ahead. Haruto seemed annoyed by the whole thing;

"_I guess I want to be on a team with Daisuke, he's the only guy I can tolerate around here, and maybe Kumiko…But, DEFINITELY not Takeru!"_

"He or she will be your guide during missions. Also, since we wanted to balance the teams, I have already assigned you to your cells, basing your placement on your skills and grades. Here are the teams…" Iruka began, reading from the list.

"Next is team number seven" announced the Chunin, completely ignoring comments that came from the members of the previous cell about the choice: "Haruto Sarutobi… Daisuke Ganseki… Emi Tomoko…Kumiko Murasaki…"

"Yea!" Haruto rose up with his hands in the air along with Daisuke.

"No…not these guys…" Kumiko sulked.

"And last but not least Takeru Hagoromo," Iruka finished. Daisuke and Haruto freaked, as Kumiko jumped for joy. Kumiko then turned around and stuck her tongue out at Nibana. Nibana clenched her teeth, balled her fists, and growled.

The orange-haired girl from before smiled, _"I have some interesting competition…"_

The girl with wavy pale blonde hair looked at Haruto with indifference but, with a hint of disappointment: _"I guess I won't be with Haruto…" _

"Next," Iruka began, "Squad 8… Reika Ishanari…" the wavy haired girl looked up as Iruka continued: Miharu Inuzuka…Akio Aburame…Kokumo Hatake…and Tai."

Reika nodded while Kokumo crossed his arms.

Miharu Inuzuka smirked at the names called out. She is a girl that has an animalistic look and has spiky, shoulder-length brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, vertical slit-like pupils, and elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has purple fang markings on her cheeks as well as a light shade of peach lipstick. She wears a form-fitting peach jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and the front of her jacket is unzipped, exposing her cleavage. She also wears a pair of gray form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee.

Akio Aburame didn't seem fazed by the events that occurred. He is a fair-skinned boy who has black, spiky hair and dark sunglasses. He wears, a beige jacket that's hangs over his knees and the jacket has sleeves that hang over fists. He also wears a black shirt with an upturned collar under the jacket and the jacket is held together slightly by a silver clip. His blue forehead protector is worn as a belt around his blue pants and he wears gray shinobi sandals.

"This shall be an adventure worthwhile" the one called Tai said. Tai is a fair-skinned boy with very black eyes. He has short hair that is curved upwards in the back. He wears a green robe and a green martial arts belt around his waist. His forehead protector is on his forehead and he wears blue shinobi sandals.

"Hey Nibana, what do you see in that guy anyway?" a boy next to Nibana asked, "He's not that cool…" The boy is tan with short light-brown hair, and steel-grey eyes. For attire, he wears a dark teal poncho and light green pants and blue sandals. His forehead protector is worn tightly on his left arm.

"You'll never understand Hibiki, he's just so dreamy…" Nibana blushed, but Hibiki scowled: "That guy's a total prick anyway… girls like you are such pansies."

Nibana laughed with pity on Hibiki, "Jealousy is a terrible thing Hibiki, and I'd really hate to be on a team with a guy like you."

"Next," Iruka began, "Squad 10… Nibana Kiyo…" the green-haired girl looked up as Iruka continued: Hibiki Sakumori…"

Hibiki looked up at Nibana and laughed, "Hey, what was that about hating to be with a guy like me?" Nibana gave him a dirty look and growled.

"Inorin Yamanaka…Chojin Akimichi…and lastly Shikanari Nara..." Iruka concluded.

"_I'm on a team full of weirdos!" _Nibana sulked.

The one named Chojin continued to eat chocolate and nodded at his name. He has spiky, black hair, red circle marks on his cheeks, and more robust physique. He wears yellow shorts, a light-green shirt with a yellow line down the sleeves, the kanji for "food" (食) on it, and his legs are wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled on his right knee and he wears blue shinobi sandals.

Inorin Yamanaka has chin-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail and narrow green eyes. He wears a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved green shirt. His blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, He also wears black pants, and blue sandals.

Shikanari Nara was sleeping throughout the whole thing. She has somewhat of an irritated facial expression, waist-length black hair tied into a high ponytail and narrow black eyes. She wears a mesh T-shirt under a short-sleeved grey jacket with dark blue edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a vertical line in it. Her blue forehead protector worn around her left arm. She also wears dark brown pants, and blue sandals.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Haruto rose up, completely upset, and pointed at Takeru "Why was I put in a squad with that brooding weirdo over there!" Daisuke wanted to stand up but thought: _"I would normally agree with Haruto on this one but, I'm on a squad with the two most beautiful girls in class!" _Daisuke stared at Emi and Kumiko.

Iruka looked up and half-smiled: "Takeru and Emi are tied for having the best scores out of all the graduates this year, above Kumiko. Haruto, Daisuke…You two had the worst scores compared to everyone." Everyone in the class laughed at this announcement.

"In your case, to create a balanced group, we put the two worst with the three best," Iruka concluded.

"It's okay you two, you're with me, Emi Tomoko…I'll recite every rule in my Shinobi's Guide to Success book to you and you'll be on your way to the big leagues," Emi assured them, much to their dismay.

"Make sure you stay outta my way…half-wits," Takeru said coldly.

"Hey! What did you say?!" Daisuke and Haruto said at the same time.

"Sit down idiots! Knock it off!" Kumiko said angrily.

Iruka cleared his throat and all students came to his attention: "You'll meet you're jonin instructors after lunch…Now class is dismissed."


	2. The New Team Number 7

Okay, so here's the second chapter of my story. Well, it's still a little deja vu but the first few chapters were planned that way. The point is, that during the coming uploads, you'll get to know Naruto's subordinates a little better and then the true adventures begin.

**Chap****ter #2: The Start of A New Beginning**

Five genin were in a classroom.

"He's late? Where is he!" Haruto

He pulled his head out.

"Haruto, sit down" Kumiko said

"Our sensei is the only one late. The others already met their new teachers and took off and Iruka-sensei's gone, too" Haruto said.

"That's true but we were assigned to stay here until our squad leader comes" Emi jumped from the desk.

Daisuke got a stool and planted it in front of the door.

"What are you doing Daisuke?" Kumiko asked.

The girl walked near the stool.

"Daisuke" the girl said.

"Don't be such a drama queen Kumiko that's what he gets for coming late" Haruto said walking next to her.

Daisuke laughed as he put a chalk board eraser at the top of the door.

"Surprise! Look at my most ultimate prank" Daisuke said jumping down.

"You're gonna get us in serious trouble ya know" Kumiko said.

"It's his fault he's late" Haruto said.

"Oh Kumiko just let them be" Emi said.

"Man you're asking for it!" Kumiko said to Daisuke.

"A jonin wouldn't get caught in such a weak and idiotic trap" Takeru said.

"Yeah, tell em' Takeru…!" Kumiko yelled.

A hand touched the door to slide it open and everyone looked surprised except for the raised collar boy he kept calm with a little curiosity the orange and brown headed boys looked excited and giggled.

The man slid the door open and the board eraser fell on his head.

The brown-headed boys started laughing.

"I got him, I got him…!" Daisuke yelled.

"Sir I am so, so sorry please forgive them" Kumiko begged.

"Get real. Is this really a jonin?" Takeru thought.

"Talk about walking right into a trap. If that were me I would check the door first I mean come on The New and Improved Ninja Handbook rule 156: Always be ready for a trap who doesn't know that?" Emi thought.

The man picked up the eraser.

"How can I put this? As for my first impression of you guys…? Well, you're all a bunch of idiots and knuckleheads."

They all looked glum after he said that.

-Later still-

"Okay, first I'd like to learn something about you, so why don't you tell me about yourselves? Maybe we should start with the ladies?

Introduce ourselves…? What should we say? I mean seriously I know the New and Improved Ninja Handbook rule number 97 states that: Always know what your sensei's plan is just by his first few words but we kinda just met you so..." Emi said frantically.

"Don't worry gingery-lady I'll test the waters!" Haruto exclaimed.

"Umm I don't think that's the correct phrase—" Emi started.

"Whatever," Haruto said quickly, "My name is Haruto Sarutobi, got it! I like defacing those lame statues in the village because I'll be better than all of them one day! I don't like learning or anything having to do with studying, I just want to become Hokage already! And when I am Hokage, I'll be noticed by everyone in the village!"

"_Well, well, well_" thought Naruto with a smile. "_An heir of the famous Sarutobi clan. He's just like you Konohamaru…_"

"Guess you're next" he said to Kumiko.

"I'm Kumiko Murasaki!" the girl said, "Anyway what I like is… I mean, who I like is..." she then turned to Takeru.

"And my hobby is, I mean…" she then shook her head.

"And my future dream is…" she then yelled into her fists.

"And? What about your dislikes?" Naruto asked.

"Haruto and Daisuke!" she said with a grumpy face.

"_Great… another boy-crazy one…_" smiled Uzumaki, "Okay, let's continue…"

"Girls at her age are probably more interested in love than in the Ninja Arts" Takashi thought.

Kumiko was still staring at the raised collar boy.

"I guess it's my turn" Emi cleared her throat, "My name Emi Tomoko! I come from the Tomoko clan where many people in the clan eventually become political decision makers, powerful division leaders, powerful jonin, or just very wealthy. I also know every rule in the ninja handbook and I am also very smart. I'd say the only person to rival my smarts is Kumiko and the only person to rival my skills is Takeru and a couple of others... "

"_I know that clan. They are considered nobles in this village and are exceptionally strong. Everyone who comes from there always has a very bright future. Not to mention they are distant relatives of the Senju clan_" Naruto thought.

"I like studying and practicing all types of jutsu and I like researching. I hope a future hobby for me is going on missions. My future dream is to be an elite kunoichi," Emi said.

"_He said an introduction not a lecture_" Kumiko scowled.

"Hmph" Takeru sounded.

"Next."

"My name is Daisuke Ganseki" Daisuke shouted, "I really like pranking people and I dislike rules because they're boring my hobby is pulling pranks. My main dream is to have many, many children with Kumiko" Daisuke said as he looked at Kumiko.

Kumiko got up and punched him into a wall.

"That will never happen you creep!"

"Great a Sakura type girl" Naruto sighed.

"My name is…Takeru Hagomoro. I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular."

"Oh…" Kumiko pouted.

"And… I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream but I do have an ambition! This ambition is to restore my clan and without fail… to kill a certain person!" he said in a cold voice.

Haruto, Daisuke, and Kumiko looked freaked out. Emi just looked calm.

"_He doesn't… mean me, does he?"_ Haruto thought while looking worried.

"_Sure enough, Takeru's cool..."_ Kumiko thought.

"Um, hey sensei" Emi spoke up, "Since you're gonna be our sensei and all.., I would be appropriate for you to give us an induction yourself…"

"Well, I guess I could say some things" responded Naruto with a nod. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen. About the things I don't like… well, the list grew in the past few years and there's no need to bore you with it. As for hobbies… probably just eating ramen. My dream…" at this point he looked at Haruto. "… I'll keep to myself for now. Is that enough for you guys?"

"_Well that wasn't much of an introduction…" _Kumiko thought looking annoyed.

"Eh, your introduction was lame," smirked Haruto

"Of course _Mr. Hokage_," Uzumaki smirked, much to the boy's annoyance. "Never mind. As for now I suggest a goodnight sleep. Tomorrow we'll meet at a place mentioned here…" at this point he gave each of them an information note. "… and you'll have your first test…"

"Test?" Emi seemed excited.

"You didn't know? Just because you've passed the final exam at the Academy, doesn't mean you become a genin. In order to receive that title, you need to pass another test. The test that'll take place tomorrow morning. And I'll tell you this: the chances to fail it are over 50%."

"_Isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei?_" he thought to himself.

"I suggest bringing all the shinobi equipment and be prepared to go all out, or else you'll fail."

And with those words, he left them to their own thoughts.

-The next morning-

The next day the weather was also great. All five rookies gathered in the place mentioned in the notes from Naruto. It was an opened field with a stone monument in the center and the forest surrounding it.

Soon after them, Uzumaki appeared.

He placed an alarm clock on the nearby trunk and set the alarm on noon. Still not saying anything, he picked out four, little bells.

"I have two bells" he finally announced. "Your task will be to take them away from me, and you have till noon. Each person needs only one bell, but there are only two, so at least one of you will end up with no bells… and the one to do so, will automatically fail this exam and will return to the Academy…"

"But sensei, that's not fair!" yelled Kumiko with panic in her voice. "How come one of us will have to return to the Academy?"

"Who said that it'll be only one?" responded Naruto simply. "I said that at least one of you will finish this test with no bells, but it could be all three of you. To put it simply, all of you may fail."

Haruto swallowed his saliva loudly. Takeru just smirked.

"As I announced yesterday, you can use shuriken and any other shinobi tool" continued jonin, tying the bells to his belt. "I'll tell you right now, as a wise man once said, if you're not prepared to kill me there's no way for you to get the bells."

"_This guy's got mouth_" thought Takeru with a smile. "_Well, we'll see what he's capable of…_"

"_I'll get that bell, got it!" _Haruto announced in his mind. "_I can't go back to the Academy, I have to become a shinobi!_"

"_Okay Kumiko, you've prepared yourself for this…_" Kumiko tried to calm herself. "_You can do it…_"

"Well, you all seem to be ready" noticed Naruto as he looked around his students. "Guess there's no point in keeping you waiting…From now on, you have three hours to take the bells away from me. Best of luck. Ready and… begin!"


	3. The Number One, Low-Rank Ninja

**Chapter #3: Genin Exam – part I**

**The Number One, Low-Rank Ninja**

_So they all hid themselves, eh? I was actually positive that that whole Haruto-guy will stay and fight just like I did_" Naruto thought to himself. "_They all probably hiding in the forest surrounding the area, but I'll stay on the open space for now._"

"Come on, you guys!" yelled the jonin after a little while, annoyed. "You do know time is running out!"

"Hey blondie!" Naruto heard a voice coming from behind. It was Haruto. "Don't wait for those scardy-cats, the number 1 ninja is here to take you out!"

"_Well…" _thought the Nine-Tails vessel, "_He's not the sharpest knife…._"

"_Is this idiot insane_" thought Emi, looking at the whole scene from her hideout, narrowing her eyes. "_He'll get taken out no sweat!_"

"Once a loser, always a loser" Takeru whispered to himself.

"_It's reckless and totally idiotic, but at least I get to see how good sensei is…" _figured Kumiko.

Daisuke just observed in silence.

"Ya know "top-notch ninja" don't leave themselves open to an attack…" announced Naruto, sweat dropping, "If your only plan is to fight me, then I'll tell you that there's no way you're gonna beat me…"

"Hey, I passed the graduation exam! Don't underestimate me, I'll take you out no sweat!"

"That puny exam?" Naruto chuckled a bit, "It's not even on the scale of what happens in real life. In the Academy you could easily concentrate but when it's the real deal, you have to be on the move all the time and observe your enemy—"

"Blah, blah, blah!" interrupted Haruto confidentially, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's get on with it already!"

"_This kid really is a moron_" thought the jonin, lowering his head. "Whatever kid…"

At this Haruto charged at Naruto. When reached a close enough, he jumped into the air and tried to kick his sensei with his right foot, but Naruto moved aside and gripped Haruto's foot.

Before his feet touched the ground, Haruto aimed his fist at Naruto's face and this time he used his right fist, attacking from the Naruto's left. His sensei bended over and avoided the attack.

When his feet on the surface, Haruto tried to hit the man on the head with his right hand again, before his opponent would be able to raise his head. Before Haruto noticed, Naruto used his left hand to spring up, and flip over Haruto.

"_Dangit!_" thought Haruto, pulling out kunai from his holster. He threw them at the location where he thought the older blond would be.

Eventually, one kunai reached Naruto, but Uzumaki grabbed it with his left hand.

Before Haruto realized, the jonin landed with both feet on the ground and threw the kunai he grabbed in the ground. Naruto then appeared behind Haruto, punched him a few feet away, and watched him glide across the dirt.

"Told you, you can't beat me" reminded the man with a shrug.

"_Not half-bad…_" thought Takeru with a smirk.

"_Haruto's bad but he took him out without even trying! __How in the world am I supposed to get a bell from him?!_" Kumiko panicked.

"_His moves are so flawless… and he knows your next move before you make! This whole Uzumaki-guy is someone I can't sneeze at_" noticed Emi, narrowing her eyes.

Daisuke still just observed the whole scene in silence.

"What do you know?" yelled Haruto, visibly angry. "I'll get that bell, even if it kills me!" and with these word he jumped right to Naruto.

The jonin just moved aside and grabbed Haruto's right leg (with his left hand) when he was flying next to him. Without both feet to use for landing, the boy ended with his face on the ground.

"Arg! I'll beat you sensei! I can't lose here, I will become Hokage and prove to everyone I'm the strongest shinobi of all time!" Haruto said with his face in the dirt.

"Haruto…" whispered Daisuke and lower his sight.

"Believe it or not…" said Naruto, his voice still calm, "I used to be just like you…"

Haruto calmed down at hearing those words, looking at Naruto, as he continued:

"No one acknowledged me, and I craved attention. But I was able to make friends and earn respect. Wanna know how? Because every time I failed, I never gave up_… __I worked harder and harder_. Talking big nor winning makes you the strongest. True strength is working hard to beat those who've beaten you and never giving up…"

Naruto loosened his grip, but Haruto kept laying on the ground.

"People make mistakes" announced the jonin without taking his eyes off the boy. "The important thing is to learn from your mistakes and be better the next time around."

Everyone observed the whole scene from their hideouts in silence.

"You failed to get the bells this time," Naruto stated finally with a stoic face. "But you still have time left. You should come at me again, but think before you attack" and with those words, he walked to the forest.

"What do you mean sensei?! How am I supposed to make a strategy all on my own!?" asked Haruto, stopping the man in his tracks.

"That's the point."

And with those words he disappeared between the trees. But Haruto kept sitting on the ground not moving even an inch.

"_Finally…_" thought Emi with a smirk, "_Now I can get a bell…_"

_**-one down!-**_

Okay, so the third chapter ends here.

Hope you've enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.


	4. The Girl That Never Fails

**Chapter #4: Genin Exam – part II**

**The Girl That Never Fails**

"_Re-think my strategy?_" thought Haruto, while getting back on his feet. "_What's to re-think? It was bad from the start. I don't need to re-think it; I need to think of a new one…_"

"He walked into the forest" whispered Takeru with a smirk. "This is my chance" and with those words, he left his hideout.

"Well…taijutsu isn't gonna work" noticed Daisuke with his eyes narrowed. "Good thing I have a backup plan…"

-That time, in the forest-

Naruto was walking through the forest. He turned slightly as he sensed something coming. He noticed a giant fireball coming his way and he jumped to the nearest branch to avoid it.

It was only then that he spotted Emi squatting on the branch of the nearby tree.

"Oh, it's you" he said simply. "That was clever. Usually I would be able to counter an attack like that, but I didn't notice it until the last minute. But out the five of you, you're the one who is the most skillful. After all, you are an heir of Tomoko clan…"

Emi smirked as she quickly wove hand seals and jumped off the tree and shouted: "Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!"

Naruto jumped back to avoid the attack but before he knew it, Emi was already passing him from his left with the intent to attack from behind.

She prepared more hand seals and as soon as she found herself looking at the blond's back, but right before her eyes, the image of her sensei just sort of disappeared in the air, but the girl was able the sense that he was behind her.

"You're really versatile for a shinobi fresh out of the Academy" she heard a voice coming from behind. "It's amazing that you've mastered two types of jutsu, but it's a shame you've only relied on ninjutsu…"

In an instant Emi turned around, picked out a katana that she was carrying on her back and attacked the jonin. She was swinging her sword with incredible speed, but Naruto was able to dodge the blade every time. The kunoichi didn't even notice that he stole katana from her hand shortly after.

"Well there goes that…" announced the Nine-Tails vessel with a tiny smile, "What now?"

Emi threw two smoke bombs from her pouch down and quickly retreated.

-Same time, elsewhere-

"_Where could Naruto-sensei have gone?_" thought Kumiko, while jumping from one tree to another. "_He was able to defeat Haruto so easily. Typical techniques are no use…_" she concluded as she kept searching the forest.

-Back to Naruto-

"_I gotta get him on top of that tree…" _Emi thought from behind bushes, frantically trying to think of something. Her eyes widened as she thought of an idea.

Emi made one hand seal and she shot multiple bullets of air at Naruto, which Naruto jumped up to avoid the attack. He grabbed a branch of the tree but at the very same moment he saw paper bombs attached to it. Before he knew it, there was an explosion.

Emi sighed in relief, but she quickly realized her sensei survived the explosion and hid. Naruto then appeared where Emi was standing: "_Figures_" he thought calmly.

Naruto observed the area. The bushes moved only because of the wind and no leaves were falling down. The girl had hidden well.

"I suggest you come out," Naruto said finally. "After all you're the one who needs those bells. And I don't think your clan would like that you failed…"

"There's no way I'm gonna fail…" he heard Emi's voice coming from behind, "I have to live up to their expectation so I will pass!" she yelled, charging at Naruto. She stepped on a scroll and was

"You won't be able to escape for a while announced Naruto calmly, "Looks like you were blinded by your anger and became too hasty. You probably would've gotten a bell if you would've thought before you acted. Plus, versatility is good, but you'll probably never be able to defeat a higher rank shinobi if you don't perfect one or two types of jutsu…"

"And what do you care?" yelled Emi.

"Look, I know that you come from a prominent clan, but…"

"And that's why I have to win here!"

Naruto stopped talking after hearing this. Emi just lower her sight:

"I am of the Tomoko clan that means losing is not an option. So, I will get out of prison and get one of those bells. I cannot fail!"

At this the jonin sighed, "I see you are not ready to talk, so I'll just leave you to your endeavor…"

Emi looked confused at him as he continued: "If I'm right about how you truly feel, you and Haruto are very alike" announced Naruto thoughtfully. "I have faith that this team will pass my test. But you'll only be ready to listen when you truly fail and on that day…you'll be better than anyone in you clan.

And with that, he was gone.

-A little later, another part of the forest-

Naruto kept walking between the trees. Many bushes were a perfect hiding place for the opponents. Suddenly he stopped and without turning around, he spoke up: "Come out. Seems like stealth isn't your strongest suit…"

"You're right…" announced Takeru, while stepping from behind the tree with a tiny smirk on his face, "Guess I'll just have to take those bells by killing you…"

_**-a new danger-**_

Anyhow, hope you'll like this one. I would really appreciate any reviews, because I really want to know what you think.


	5. Family Ties

**Chapter #5: Genin Exam – part III**

**Family Ties**

"Guess there's no helping it" announced Takeru with a smirk as he readied himself. "I'll just have to take the bells in a classical way…"

"So you're the boy from the Hagomoro clan everyone is so worked up about…" responded Naruto, returning the smile, "Let's see what you've got…"

-That time, elsewhere in the forest-

Emi tried her best to free herself, but no matter how hard she tried to get out, she was still losing air "_Dangit_!" she thought to herself annoyed. "_I gotta get outta here, I cannot lose…_"

-Same time, the starting spot of the exam-

Haruto was still sitting on the ground looking at the direction Naruto went.

"Hey Haruto, let's get a move on already" he heard Daisuke's voice.

"Yeah well, it's not like we're gonna actually get the bells" responded Haruto matter-of-factly. "Besides, you shouldn't lecture, since you didn't even try to get the bells yourself…"

"Yeah, yeah" nodded the other boy. "But, with so many trees in the forest, my jutsu won't work. I have an advantage here, so I'll just wait for Naruto-sensei to come back. Besides… I could always get you a bell…"

"No way!" interrupted Haruto, loudly. "I'll get one of those bells, even if it's the last thing I do!" and none of them said anything more.

-Back to the stand-off-

Naruto and the dark-eyed boy kept eyeing each other for a few, more moments. Finally, Takeru decided to make the first move and in a fraction of a second, he pulled out shuriken from his holster, throwing them at the blond.

Naruto jumped up in mid-air and Takeru smirked, "With you in the air, you can't dodge my attack" and with those words, he started to execute seals himself.

"_What the…_" thought Naruto, widening his eyes, "_Those hand signs… could it be?!"_

"Lightning Style: Thunder Strike" yelled Takaru and with those words his two fingers joined together, just to send a bolt of lightning towards the Naruto.

The blond smiled before the bolt reached him, he exploded and a big cloud of dust went up, covering the whole area. After a few seconds, the air was clear again, but Naruto was nowhere in sight.

Takeru narrowed his eyes and looked closely at the air. Smashed pieces on wood fell on the ground and Takeru quickly widened his eyes.

"Substitution Jutsu" announced the jonin. "Simple, but it sure saved my butt just now. I gotta hand it to you though. I'd never think that someone of your age would be able to use such a technique. After all, it takes a lot of focus and precision to even control…but you are a descendant of the Hagomoro clan after all…"

"And what do you know about my clan?"

"More than you imagine" answered Naruto simply. "After all, they have produced some of the most excellent shinobi in the village. Though, as far as I know, _he _left before he could teach you any secret moves. So, what are you trying to prove to _him_?"

"I don't think that is any of your business" responded Takeru, barely hiding his anger mixed with annoyance. "The important thing is that I'll get those stupid bells" and with those words, he threw more shuriken in the bushes.

Less than a second after the shuriken left the boy's hand, the blonde jumped out of the bushes in order to dodge that attack. While he was still in midair, the preteen jump towards him and attacked with his right leg.

Naruto grabbed Takeru's leg before it could reach him with his left hand, but before he could do anything else, he noticed Takeru's left fist coming straight at his face from above. This time, the blond blocked the attack using his left hand.

Before the two of them touched the ground, Takeru attacked the man's stomach with his right hand. Having no hands to block, the blonde his right knee to stop the attack. It worked.

As soon as they both landed on the ground, the boy picked out kunai from his holster and threw them at his adversary. This time, it was a direct hit.

"_Got him_" thought Takeru, but before he even putted a smile on his face, Naruto's body changed into another wooden pale. "_Dangit, another substitution!_"

"Not bad" he heard a familiar voice behind him. "But it seems that our little battle ends here" and with that he felt two fingers covered in electricity stab him in the back of his neck. Takeru felt inertly on the ground.

"The tops of my fingers were filled with chakra" explained Naruto calmly, gazing at his fallen student. "You're not the only one who has experience in Hagomoro techniques…"

"Dangit!" cursed Takeru.

"Everyone needs training" announced the jonin, still staring at the boy. "Just because you're the apart of a family that has great shinobi doesn't make you one. Though I guess it must be hard… being the brother of Itaki…traitor to the leaf. Believe me… I know what that feels like."

"Don't lie to me!" responded the preteen. "I looked up to him, I wanted to be just like him! You have no idea how it feels! Just imagine everyone looked at you like you were evil, scum, and an abomination to the village just because of your family! When I get my hands on those bells, I'll be one step closer to killing him!"

"_He's just like you Sasuke_..." smiled Naruto, "You really don't know who I am, do you? Long story short, I was once despised by the very village you live in. However, I learned not to hate them for that, I made myself stronger because they hated me. The true reason I am so respected is the fact that I care about every ninja of the Leaf. I was willing to save the people who hated me and that's how you truly get stronger. You want to kill your brother, fine, but by looking how you act, I have serious doubts if you'll last a second against him…"

"You were willing to sacrifice your life for other villagers, eh?" responded Takeru with a victorious smirk. "You still have no idea about—"

"Actually I do, except I didn't kill the person who betrayed the leaf," admitted the Nine-tails vessel calmly. "I saved him, with the help of my friends."

Takeru just stared at him, so Naruto continued.

"You'll be able to move before the exam is over" announced Naruto, while walking away. "Think about what I've said. In your current state, you won't have anything better to do anyway…" and so the jonin walked deeper in the forest.


	6. Beauty and Brains

**Chapter #6: Genin Exam – part IV**

**Beauty and Brains**

After a longer while, the blond heard strange noise coming from the bushes surrounding him. He turned around and saw a large bear, prepared to attack.

The bear kept getting closer as the jonin gulped loudly: _"Dangit, I can't move."_

Naruto was ready to be attacked, but he suddenly noticed something. He turned his head around and deflected five shuriken that were flying straight at him.

When he looked back, the bear was gone.

"You almost had me there" he said loudly. "But I'm afraid that genjutsu at this level won't do you any good…"

"You know what, you're right Naruto-sensei" Kumiko's voice traveled through the forest from an unknown location. "I guess I can't fool you with a paralysis jutsu, you are a jonin after all…"

"You can try…" responded the blonde, "Genjutsu was never a strong suit of mine…but… after being tricked by it so often, it's pretty easy to see through…"

"Well I can assure you that you've never seen a genjutsu specialist like me" announced the girl as she stepped out of her hideout.

The jonin looked at her direction, but then he heard a sharp noise in his ear and fell to his left knee. He then noticed that all he saw was a blur.

"_Two illusions in one, eh?_" he thought to himself, "_Not a bad idea. But, her plans are obvious…_"

Suddenly he felt that he was in danger. He strafed to the left, avoiding the kunai flying directly from behind. Just a second later, more knives started flying, this time from every direction.

"_Nice thinking_" Naruto complimented her with a smile. "_She took out my sense of hearing and sight. __I have no idea which one is real or where they're coming from, so I can only rely on instinct. However, instincts aren't always reliable, and soon I'll get hit by a kunai. She's really a genius._"

The blond was non-stop on the move in order to avoid all the attacks, the real ones just as the fake. But with every minute, there seemed to be more and more knives in the air at once.

"_Guess there's only one thing left…_" he thought, and, suddenly Nine-tails vessel dodged a kunai by simply bending to the right, having the projectile flew right next to him and burry into the tree. It was only then that he noticed a small paper attached to it.

"_An explosive note?_" he thought to himself, but before he was able to dodge, the note went off.

"Yes!" yelled Kumiko happily, running in his direction as her teacher's body dropped to the ground.

-Same time, elsewhere-

Takeru was still lying on the ground, not able to move. He turned his head around as much as he could. Naruto was long gone.

"_I'm running out of time?!_" he panicked. "Dammit_, when does this paralyze intend to disappear?!_"

-Back to the battle-

Kumiko ran to the place where the blond was lying. She did it. She defeated a jonin.

"Sorry, Naruto-sensei, but—" she stopped right there, noticing her went up in a cloud of smoke, "Where…?"

"That was pretty good" she heard the man's voice. "But it seems even genjutsu specialist can't see past illusions…"

Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind Kumiko.

"I thought that I had it for sure this time" said Kumiko, lowering her head.

"Don't be so cruel on yourself" asked the blond, placing his hand on her shoulder. "The plan was pretty good. At the beginning I really thought that your point was to make me dodge your attacks until I'll be too tired to move. But I figure that keeping me under two illusions at once is really tiring for so you were at risk for tiring out, too. I believe that your plan from the beginning was to render me blind and deaf and then strike me with an explosive. Am I right?"

"That was it, but I'd never thought that you'd use Shadow Clone Jutsu, sensei…"

"An old friend of mine taught me basic of tactic" explained Naruto simply. "But I have to say, that I'm impressed: a strategic mind always puts me on my toes. Anyway, wanna go again?"

"No point in that, really" responded Kumiko sadly. "This trap was the only thing that I had planned. It seems like ninjutsu won't work nor taijutsu so… I'm all out."

"Well, you still have one hour left" announced the jonin, "I think that's enough time to think of another plan. Or changing your strategy. If you'll decide to try again, I'll be where the exam started…" and with those words, he disappeared between the trees.

-A little later-

Naruto returned to the point the exam began. Haruto was still sitting on the ground, but Daisuke stood up, ready to fight.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to" announced the jonin with a smile that annoyed the boy. "You're the only one who hasn't tried to get the bells, Daisuke…"

"Yeah, yeah" replied the preteen. "I waited on purpose. Kumiko is the best at genjutsu out of the five of us. Since she failed, there's no reason for me to even try defeating you that way. Takeru and Emi probably used ninjutsu, so that's not the way either…'

"Well you're not as dumb as you let on" reminded Naruto, "But evaluation isn't helping your cause."

"I know" responded Daisuke, keeping his calm. "But I still have one trick up my sleeve. Allow me, sensei, to show you my jutsu" and with those words, he shaped chakra around his fists into the form two giant fists. .

"What…WHAT'S THAT!?" Haruto was a little surprised.

"_A technique like that requires an intense amount of chakra control!_" thought Naruto, taken back by this revelation, _"There's no way a kid fresh out of the Academy has the ability to use a technique like that!"_

"Trust me, Naruto-sensei…" responded the genin-to-be, "You haven't seen anything yet..."

They stood in front of each other for a while and then, suddenly, Daisuke launched the first attack…

_**-the final approach-**_

And so the 6th chapter ends. Well, hope you liked it enough to visit the story when the sixth chapter is uploaded.

As for you, my good readers, there'll be a special note at the end of a future chapter. Nothing really special I guess, but I'll keep quiet for now.

To end it once more I beg for you to review

Best wishes.


	7. Control Points

**Chapter #7: Genin Exam – part V**

**Control Points**

"_Where did Naruto-sensei go to?_" thought Emi, while jumping from one tree to another. Suddenly she stopped and looked in front of her; there was Daisuke attacking the jonin with his chakra fists: "_There you are…_" she announced to herself and observed the whole battle from a distance.

Naruto was easily dodging Daisuke's attacks by jumping to the sides, the boy's fists haven't touched him even once. The preteen kept swinging his hands, but every attack was too slow. He felt that his arms started to lose their strength.

"Chakra Flow techniques aren't common among shinobi" announced the whisker-marks calmly. "Wanna know why? First off: it can only be learned by shinobi with top-notch chakra control. Second: it is very hard to control even if you have enough chakra control to master it…" at this point the man grabbed both of the fists.

Surprisingly for Haruto, Daisuke smiled. A moment later, Naruto felt the fists changing form.

"_Impossible_" Naruto thought.

A second later the fists expanded, causing Naruto to lose his grip. Daisuke's right chakra fist then turned into a hammer and it aimed straight for Naruto!

-That time, elsewhere-

Takeru was finally able to stand up. As soon as he stood back on his feet, he started to move every part of his body. It was completely numbness. Suddenly he noticed somebody's presence. He pulled out a kunai and turned around. It was Kumiko.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, retreating the knife.

"I just…um… the paralysis wore off right?" she responded.

"How did you…? Never mind. I heard an explosion. Was that you?"

"Kinda…" she nodded.

"But you didn't get the bells, did you?"

"No, I didn't" confirmed Kumiko simply. "But I do have an idea on how to get them…"

-Back to the fight-

Naruto dodged the attack by jumping to the left. He heard the hammer going right next to him as he flew. "_Unbelievable_" he thought to himself. "_Being able to mould chakra at this age. This kid's ability is on its way to being on Sakura's level."_

"Didn't work" announced Daisuke, dropping his face a tad. "I really thought that I'll get you this time, sensei…"

"Well, you did surprised me, I'll give you that" responded the older blonde.

"Well, it's not like I have no chance of getting the bells now" noticed the boy. "Even though my secret was revealed, it still doesn't mean that I won't reach your bells, Naruto-sensei.'

"You won't, Daisuke" interrupted Haruto.

"We'll see about that, I'm just getting started" responded the chakra master and attacked the Nine-Tails vessel with a sword he molded.

Daisuke aimed the sword straight at the jonin. Naruto strafed right to dodge the sword and grabbed Daisuke's hand.

"Bad move" announced Naruto with a smirk, slamming his palm into Daisuke's chest.

Before Daisuke could react in any way, Daisuke noticed his chakra sword vanished and he could no longer bring up his chakra. After that, the sharp part that until now was using Naruto's hand to get to the bells, stopped.

"No matter how good your chakra control is…" explained Naruto calmly with a straight face, "Once your Chakra Points are shut down, it's finished."

"_He blocked the connection on the Chakra Pathway System that Daisuke uses to materialize his chakra…"_ Emi deciphered, narrowing her eyes, "_He really is good!"_

"Also…" continued Naruto with the same voice, "With your main Chakra Point shut down, you won't be able to do anything else either…"

"_Dangit_" the chakra master thought to himself. "_He's better than I anticipated. I gotta think of something…_"

"Daisuke, just think for a second!" commanded Haruto, walking up to his teammate.

"Shut up!" his companion shoot back annoyed. "You weren't been close to getting those bells, so what do you know?!"

"You're right I wasn't…but I do have an idea" announced Haruto, surprising the chakra master. "Neither me, you, Kumiko, Emi or even Takeru is able to get those bells…"

"Oh yea?!" ordered Daisuke, anger mixed with confusion. "If it's not possible to get the bells, then why make the exam!?"

"I'm not saying it's not possible to get the bells" corrected Haruto matter-of-factly. "I'm just saying that we need to put our heads together on this…"

"What're you suggesting?"

"Well there's four bells, right?" Haruto explained, thinking really hard. "All of us won't be able to pass that exam, but if we don't work together, none of us will. There's two of us. By working together, we might get two bells, so why not fight together? As a team, we have a better chance to get at least one…"

"You know, that just might work" responded Daisuke with a nod, "Fine, let's give it a go. And can we get one for my love Kumiko?" he proclaimed while Naruto just smiled under his nose.


	8. Time's Up!

**Chapter #7: Genin Exam – part VI**

**Time's Up!**

Haruto and Daisuke were looking at Naruto as he stood still, smiling at them. Emi, who observed the whole situation from the distance, didn't move an inch.

"Uh…what are ya doing Daisuke, ready up those fists" Haruto whispered in his ear.

"I can't idiot!" Daisuke shot back, "Sensei shut down my chakra system…but I might be to…" Daisuke made several hand seals and chakra around his hands started to form into a small, sharp blades.

"_Even with his chakra shut-down, he's able to cough up Chakra Scalpels…" Naruto smiled._

"Uhh…what are those…?" Haruto scratched his head, ridiculing Daisuke's technique.

"This is the best I can do for now, and we better make this quick, I'm running out of chakra."

Haruto nodded and then charged at their sensei with Daisuke following him. The sharp end of Daisuke's scalpel attacked the jonin from above. Naruto jumped back, causing the scalpel to stick in the ground, but he had no time to celebrate, as Haruto charged at him with his kunai ready.

The genin-to-be slashed the kunai several times, but the jonin was able to avoid all of them, even though the furious attacks of his student forced him to back up a little.

Just then Haruto moved aside and Naruto saw a shuriken coming right at him. He moved his head to the left and grabbed the shuriken that passed his face just by inches. But as soon as the attack failed, Haruto entered the battle once more, this time attacking the jonin's head with his fist.

The older blonde bent over in order to dodge the attack. Naruto then noticed more shuriken coming his way and without any, other possibility, Naruto jumped and avoided the blade, which flew right under his feet while he was still in midair. However, it was exactly what the genin wanted. Before the jonin was able to do anything, Daisuke appeared in front of him and the sharp end of Daisuke's chakra scalpel cut his belt in the place the bells were attached.

All four of the bells fell to the ground. The jonin was able to grab three of them, but the one that felt on the ground was immediately taken by Haruto, who returned to his teammate's side.

The Nine-Tails vessel landed on the ground and looked at his students with a stoic face.

"WooHoo!" yelled Haruto, throwing the hand in which he held the bell, to the sky. "We got you this time Naruto-sensei!"

"What are you so happy about?" interrupted Daisuke, sweat dropping. "We have one bell and there's two of us, moron! We need to take another one from him! And one for Kumiko!"

"Well… yeah" nodded Haruto, scratching the back of his head. "But so far, we rock and he sucks!"

-That time, a little further-

"Look, even Haruto and Daisuke got a bell" announced Kumiko, sweat dropping. "That was unexpected…"

"Well then, we should get to work as well" responded Takeru seriously. "Are you ready?"

"It was my plan, ya know…" she replied with a tired face, "Of course I'm ready!"

"Let's get going then…"

-Back to the clearing-

"Congratulations" said Naruto with a few claps. "It's quite impressive that you guys were able to get the bell. When took my genin exam, I never got close to even grabbing one…"

"TOLD YOU…" responded Haruto smirking, "I AM THE NUMBER ONE NINJA!"

"Shut up already!" Daisuke gave him a smack on the head. "How many times do I have to tell you, we need two more bells!"

"Fine, fine" replied Haruto, throwing the small object to his companion. "Just ready your … whatever that thing was."

Right after that Daisuke rose to the sky and aimed his scalpel down right where Naruto stood. The jonin jumped to the left, in order to avoid the attack. As soon as Daisuke's feet touched the ground, he noticed his scalped disappeared: _"Dangit! I can't give out now…"_

"Seems like you've reached your limit, Daisuke. Using chakra control in battle is great, but knowing how much to exert will decide your fate in battle—" Naruto was interrupted, as it was then that he saw Kumiko and Takeru heading right for him.

He reacted just in time to dodge Takeru's attack. Right after that, he found himself retreating from the storm of the boy's shuriken. Those that he wasn't able to dodge, he grabbed and threw them back at Takeru.

Then he noticed a fist coming right at his head from behind. He grabbed it, while turning around and saw the attacking him was Kumiko. Before he knew it, the girl's knee was already heading at his stomach.

"_Now I get it_" he thought to himself, barely holding back a smile. "_Nice plan, Kumiko, but you should've thought ahead_" and with that, he blocked the kunoichi's knee and attacked her leg.

She lost her balance and fell on the ground. Then Naruto charged right at Takeru but before he was able to reach him, a rock that flew out of nowhere blocked his way. Emi appeared on the battleground, preparing her hands.

"So… you were able to free yourself?" the jonin asked calmly. "I only know two people who've successfully escaped the Water Prison Jutsu. Plus I didn't expect that you'd be able to use your body so soon, Takeru" with those words he turned to Kumiko.

"You knew?!" the girl seemed amazed.

"Not at first" the older blond admitted. "But when you attacked me, the solution seemed rather obvious. No point in using genjutsu anymore, so would you mind dispelling it?"

Kumiko sighed and preformed a quick seal. In an instant, in the place where she and Takeru stood, the cloud of smoke appeared. When the illusion disappeared, the kunoichi and the boy seemed to switch places with each other.

"At first I thought the Transformation Jutsu was in play," noticed Emi, a bit surprised. "But, I knew that Takeru's movements were not like that…Kumiko made an illusion similar to the Transformation Jutsu to make herself looked like Takaru and he transformed into Kumiko. All of that wasting much chakra…"

"Well, it didn't work, so it wasn't clever enough" replied the Hagoromo clansmen, Kumiko frowned at his declaration.

Suddenly they all heard a loud rang. Naruto looked at the alarm clock and announced as calm as ever: "Well, ladies and gentlemen, looks like your time is up…"


	9. Naruto's Decision

**Chapter #9: Genin Exam – part VII**

**Naruto's Decision…**

The ring of the alarm clock was heard in the whole area.

"Tough luck, your time's up" announced Naruto calmly, turning towards his students. "Guess it's time to talk about the results of your test. Well, you got one bell and the other three are still with me, so who's the lucky one that has the bell?"

Daisuke reached for his pouch and picked out a small, silver bell, saying: "I have it. But…it's not really mine" and with those words he threw the bell to Haruto. "If it wasn't for Haruto, I wouldn't have got the bell in the first place…it was his idea that helped us get the bell, so he should be the one who passes…"

"It's not fair at all" replied the burgundy genin-to-be. "I'm the weakest…so I'm the last one here, who should pass…"

"Can't argue with that weakest part…" nodded Takeru with a serious face. Emi elbowed him in the arm. "Ow…but Daisuke does have a point. Even though it's pathetic to lose to you."

"_In the end, I was right…_" sighed Naruto, sweat dropping, _"They hate each other._"

"Daisuke's right" Emi barged in. "So, just take the bell, okay.

Naruto started to chuckle: "I guess I should announce the results of the test. Listen carefully, coz I'm only gonna say this once: you guys… all passed!"

"Huh…?" Haruto's eyes widened as his jaw felt to the ground.

"…Come again" Daisuke said faintly.

The jonin's eye twitched: "I said that you all passed."

"You're joking…" Emi looked suspiciously at the man.

The Nine-Tails vessel sighed, lowering his head a bit: "It's no joke, but I see that you have no idea why you guys actually made it. Well, I guess you should know my reasoning…"

"Oh yeah?" said Haruto confused. "So what was it for?"

"The goal of this exam was to…" Naruto made a dramatic pause, "Test your teamwork! The object of this exam was actually easy to figure. I'm a little surprised that Emi nor Kumiko figured that out…"

"Well, it all makes sense now" replied Emi. "I guess that's the reason why there are only four bells: to divide the group…"

"Exactly" nodded Naruto with a smile. "My old sensei gave me and my cell a very similar test. Well, I guess you guys did better than my team did…"

"Yeah!" yelled Haruto, throwing his hand to the sky. "We rock!"

"Change the record, will ya?" with those words, Daisuke smacked him on the head.

"Wait a minute" interrupted Takeru, narrowing his eyes, "If we hadn't get any bells, but worked together, we still would've passed?"

"Of course" replied Naruto with a shrug. "In the Leaf Village, strength isn't that important, because the shinobi of the Leaf is never alone. The missions are completed by teams. To put it simply: the real power of leaf ninja is the ability to cooperate with their teammates."

"Huh?" Haruto didn't quite understood.

"Look, you bird brain…" said Kumiko somewhat tired, "As a team, it's not important who's the strongest and who's the weakest. The most important thing is how good we can fill in each other weaknesses…"

"I couldn't said it better myself" the jonin gave her a compliment.

"So wait a minute, it shouldn't bother me if Takeru's weaker than I am?"

"Didn't you just said a while ago that you're the weakest on the team?" Takeru gave Haruto an asking glare, sweat dropping in the process.

"Well, you know, that I didn't wanna hurt your feelings" replied the boy with a grin.

"The thing that you all must understand is the fact that you need work as a team" Naruto stated, regaining their attention. "If one of you fails, you all do. You have to trust and support each other. These are the basics of success as a ninja…"

"Understood!" yelled Haruto, saluting.

"Anyway…" he said after a short pause, "Starting tomorrow we'll be attending the missions. I want to see all of you here at eight in the morning tomorrow. Right now I have business I must take care of, so for now, you're dismissed" and with those words he disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

-Later that day-

Iruka was sitting at his desk when Naruto appeared. The Chunin immediately looked up: "Please, have a seat" he pointed a small, wooden chair near the desk.

"No, thanks, Iruka-sensei" replied the blond with a smile. "This won't take long, especially since I have other matters to attend to. I only came here, to announce that I qualified all members of team number seven to become genin…"

"They did that good?"

"Well… they did alright," answered the jonin simply. "I'd say that they all have their issues…but in the end, they did work together…"

"You think they'll manage out there?"

"Guess we'll find out soon. Would you mind telling me what, other teams passed the test?"

"Well, it's no big secret" replied Iruka. "From this year it'll be team numbers eight and ten. I assume you're aware of who the leaders of those teams are?"

"Yeah, I do" replied Naruto with a smirk. "Guess I should get going, after all, I still have to prepare some missions for my cell and I can't let those two take all the good ones."

"Well, I don't think you should be worrying about team number ten stealing any interesting missions from you…"

"Things have changed, Iruka-sensei" and with those words, the Nine-Tails vessel once more disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

-Later still-

Hatake Kakashi was going through another pile of papers. As he was signing another document, Naruto appeared by jumping through the window. Without even raising his head, he asked: "When are you going to learn how to knock? You know, we have doors nowadays…"

"But getting in through the door is so lame" replied the blonde with a smirk. "Anyway, please, forgive me, Rokudaime-sama…" at this point the Kyuubi vessel bowed."I came in order to receive a mission for my team."

"Oh, so you actually allowed your students to pass?" Kakashi seemed surprised. "Well, at least now you'll see just what kind of hell I had to go through when you were my subordinate…"

"Perhaps, but at least I won't hide my face before them" replied Naruto teasingly. "Which reminds me: don't you think that now, when you're the Hokage, you should take off your mask, Kakashi-sensei?"

"How I dress is none of your business. Besides, you came here to get the first assignment for your new team, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I think I've got a really interesting mission for you guys then…"

"So, we're going to fight bandits or something?" the blond already got a little excited.

"No, even better" replied the Hokage. "Your mission will be to exterminate… rats in the basement of the major of the nearby village!"

"_And thus crappy missions begin_" sighed Naruto with a sweat drop, taking the document that Kakashi was holding in his hands. "_What was I thinking when I allowed those guys to pass?_"

* * *

><p>And now, time for the promised, special note. As I said, it's nothing, really special, but if any of you guys (and girls) were wondering what the names of my characters mean, you'll find the answer right here. Without further to do:<p>

_Haruto Sarutobi: _his last name means monkey jump, (which refers to his clan). Haruto has actually many meanings, but in this case it refers to 'spring' (I choose it to underline his last name).

_Emi Tomoko: _her clans name means wisdom or intellect, which is thought to be common among the clansmen . Her first name, Emi, means simply a 'smile', but if you exclude the first 'I', you get 'em', which stands for 'blessing'.

_Takeru Hagoromo:_ his last name means "angel's raiment'. That is the name of his clan Takeru was born into and will be explained in the later parts of the story. As for his first name, Takeru, means 'warrior'.

_Kumiko Murasaki: _her last name, means purple and that is also the color of Kumiko's clothes. Her name means simply 'forever beautiful child', which refers to her looks, as she is though to be rather attractive.

_Daisuke Ganseki: _both his first and last name have only one meaning: 'Ganseki' means 'rock' and 'daisuke' can be translated as 'big help', which will refer to Daisuke's future techniques.

Well, I guess it's nothing, really special, but I hope this makes a good add-on for the story.

And with that, please review.


	10. A Dangerous Mission

**Chapter #10: A Dangerous Mission…Journey to the Land of Streams**

Naruto and the rest of his team stood in front of the long desk, behind which sat few of the Konoha jonin along with Hokage himself. The Nine-Tails vessel gave the Leaf's leader the report from their last assignment and returned to stand by his students' side.

Kakashi read the note he was given and after a little while he putted it away, saying: "Well, guess I should give you guys a new mission, but it seems that most of the D-rank ones are already taken…"

"Huh?" Kumiko was a little shocked at the statement. "How come?"

"Seems that your friends, team number four, is really active" responded the Hokage with a shrug. "Plus, there are other genin teams except the three that just graduated from the Academy that needs some missions."

"Those missions are lame anyway!" announced Haruto with a somewhat bored tone. "Maybe now we'll get something more interesting! I mean, come on, picking herbs for the local medic? How's that supposed to help us get stronger?"

"It just so happens that that medic-nin that we've been picking herbs for is a teammate of mine" responded Naruto as he glanced at the younger blond. "Besides, did you really expect that you'll get to fight other shinobi right after leaving the Academy?"

"Look who's talking" Kakashi whispered to himself with a sweat drop. "Well, judging from what Naruto told me about you guys…" he said, this time out loud, "I guess I could give you a C-rank mission" with those words he picked out a scroll from his pocket. "I want you to deliver this letter to the lord of the Country of the Stones. He's a good friend of mine, so I do hope you'll do a good job…"

At this the whisker-marks walked forward and took the letter from the Hokage's hand.

"So what's in that scroll?" asked Daisuke curiously.

"That is of no importance to you" replied the Hokage seriously. "But this mission also has a second part. Since you guys will be heading to the Stone Country capitol anyway, I'd like you to take someone with you…"

At the very same moment, a young girl, around eighteen years of age, walked into the room along with Iruka. She is a fair-skinned young woman with long, brown hair that hangs loosely and blue eyes. She also had short bangs that part to the right, brushing over her brows with collarbone-length locks framing her heart-shaped face. Her attire consist of a simple, loose-fitting light-yellow kimono with black edges and a pair of worn, black ankle-boots.

Naruto looked at her and grabbed Daisuke just in time to stop the boy from jumping straight at the girl: "I love you!" yelled the chakra master, right before his sensei smacked him on the head.

"You're a real perv, kid" stated Naruto. "Didn't you say you loved Kumiko last week?" he asked, rising his eyebrow.

"I still love Kumiko, she's a total babe, but you can't master your heart" replied Daisuke with dignity.

"You do realize that she's like six years older than you?"

"Now I get it" announced Daisuke thoughtfully, pointing a finger at his teacher. "You want her for yourself, don't you, Naruto-sensei? Girls want shiny and new, not dusty and old!"

"What the hell are you talking about? First of all: she doesn't interest me! Second… I'm not that old" he said with a sad face. "I'm only 22" he added, much quieter.

"This is Haruna" Kakashi introduced the girl, trying his best to ignore the two. "And she's the granddaughter of the Earth Feudal Lord. Daisuke, I suggest you stay away from her, especially since her wedding is only about ten days away—"

"Wait a minute, you old fart" Haruna interrupted, gazing at the Leaf's leader. "You mean they're the ones who are escorting me? They're wimps! Especially the idiot and that pervy weirdo…"

Daisuke and Haruto's eye twitched, as Takeru turned to Emi and whispered: "You're the royalty expert here. Could you… you know… kill her without any war between our two countries, coz that's the only thing stopping me from electrocuting her." he asked annoyed, holding back his anger.

"We're supposed to protect her" Emi laughed quietly.

"_Just what are they talking about over there," _Kumiko thought as she looked at Emi and Takeru angrily, _"He's mine, got that!"_

"Ayo, lady!" yelled Haruto, pointing at the Stone princess. "I don't care who you are, but I'm the one who's going to become Hokage one day and I demand respect!"

"Look here, half-wit" came a response with a frown. "I'm royalty, so if anyone deserves respect around here, it's me."

"Lord Hokage" meanwhile Naruto walked over to the desk, whispering to his former sensei. "I know that this is none of my business, but why didn't the earth lord hire shinobi from his own land? After all, the Stone village is known for their shinobi strength."

"The way he put it" replied Kakashi, also with a lowered voice. "He told me that he's not certain about Hidden Stone ninja loyalty. You see, Haruna is destined to marry Shichiro Kuronagi, the grandson of the Stream Feudal Lord. Both Feudal Lords are still in talks for an alliance but, the citizens of the Stone Village do not want an alliance with the Land of Streams. The marriage marks peace between the two lands."

"Great" came a response. "So why are you planning to send us? After all, they're just rookies and according to your words, fights with jonin are possible…"

"I know, but at the moment you're practically the only jonin available. I promise to send some backup as soon as I can. Besides, you're one of the most respected shinobi in the village. And I trust your judgments regarding your squad…"

"Yeah, they did master tree-climbing already and both Daisuke and Emi are able to walk on water, but they haven't had a real, shinobi battle. Moreover, they still need to work on teamwork and sending them on such a mission is extremely risky."

"I trust your abilities, Naruto" replied Kakashi seriously. "Also, we both know Onoki and we know he'll make sure no one from his village will come after Haruna, but we still do not know how the Land of Stream's citizens feel about the marriage nor do we know what kind of ruler they have so, be on the lookout."

"Well, I'll do my best" announced the Nine-Tails vessel, straightening himself. "But I can't assure the success of the mission this time, I'm afraid. Okay, you guys" he said, this time in the way his students would hear him. "Pack your bags; we're heading to the Land of Streams!"

-The next day-

"Let's go!" yelled Haruto, throwing his hand to the sky.

"Cut it out already!" scold Kumiko, smacking her teammate on the head. "What are you so excited about anyway? It's like you've never gone outside of the village?"

"I did, but we're heading to the Land of Streams!" explained the preteen excitedly. "I heard they have powerful shinobi now! I can't wait to face them!"

"Calm down, Haruto" asked Naruto lightly as he walked besides the princess. "Even if we do run into ninja, the one who'll be fighting them will be me…"

"That's not fair, Naruto-sensei! Why should you have all the fun?"

"Look, I'm not saying that you guys are weak. Actually, I believe that you're tops among Leaf genin, but in the fight against a jonin you still don't stand a chance, so if only a high rank ninja will appear, your mission will be to take Lady Haruna to safety and let me handle the battle. Is that understood?"

"But how are we supposed to get stronger if you don't allow us to fight, Naruto-sensei?" asked Takeru with hands in his pockets as a slight disappointment sounded in his voice.

"I know that for you, youngsters, it's hard to deal with…" responded the vessel with sympathy, "But the ninja we'll unlikely encounter are far above your level and all of you are under my protection. I cannot risk any casualties."

"Yeah, so shut up already and pick someone to carry my bags!" yelled Haruna, raising her chin.

Naruto sighed. "_She's even worse than Tazuna…_"

And so the princess and her six shinobi bodyguards head to the Country of the Streams, not knowing that they were observed by a mysterious shadow from the tops of the trees.


End file.
